Ho Ho Home
by ma-cherie-cote
Summary: It's Christmas 2015 and Ziva is still in Israel. An unexpected weather occurs at her childhood home as well as a few surprise visitors. M for smut at the end. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays! Here is a special one to celebrate the season and our beloved Tiva! We hope you enjoy!

Until next time…

Xoxoxo Ashley and Mavic.

-x-

Feather light, tingling, icy snow fell upon her fingertips as she held her hand into the dark of the night. The warmth of her burning heart melting the newly formed creations.

She wasn't expecting this, not when she had finally accepted the fact that she would never see snow again or even have that feeling of home, of America...of him, back again. It wasn't like she was giving herself pity, no. It was simply that she had heard from others that he had found someone else, something that she couldn't bring herself to do after those sultry summer nights, two years ago.

Continuing with her daily routine, she had made herself tea and settled in on the couch with a book, the TV in a low hum in the background. Rarely she would watch TV, debating why she even had the damn thing in her humble abode, but deep down she knew why she kept it... especially those lonely nights when she found herself watching Bond and dialing every number of his on her phone until she came to the last number, hanging up.

And this time, she had a really interesting book. Well, perhaps interesting for anyone who had spent a majority of their time studying American History to become a U.S. citizen. Filled with numerous events from the Civil War to World War II, she learned about the bravery of the country's finest men and women. She figured Tony would have called the book in her lap a "useless brick" and thrown in it the fireplace, replacing the weight on her lap with his head and a DVD set of MASH. She was almost done reading the last chapter when she heard a bang come from the front lawn of her childhood home.

Yes,

 _ **that**_ childhood home.

Figuring it was one of her neighbors through the deep concentrates of the orchard or a delivery man, she kept on reading and hoped that whoever it was would simply carry on. Moments later, she heard what sounded like a drill from the same distance. Her ninja instincts kicking in, she hurriedly reached under the coffee table in front of her, unstrapping the gun that was kept underneath. Making sure it was loaded, she tiptoed in a mannerly fashion towards the front door, lining herself up along the wall. Another noise. And another. This time, the sound traveling through her house, a mix of a swoosh and firework explosion. Her heart pounded heavily through her chest, an uneasiness taking over her stomach when she realized how long it had been since she had to defend herself in an unexpected moment. It wasn't since everything with Bodnar went down and she had escaped to Israel, taking on the men that avenged her for his death that she had fought someone, let alone been fully capable to take someone on. Two years had gone by and she barely did any exercise besides yoga, or even sharpened her knives. Accepting that she had to make a change, leave the dangerous life and she finally did, getting used to helping out at the local elementary school and finding peace with everything.

 _Until now._

Glancing out the window of her front door, a blurry vision clouded her eyes, something lit up to the fullest extent on her front lawn. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but someone was definitely out there, so she lifted her arm up, getting her gun in check and slowly opened the door. In a flash, she had her gun aimed and pointed, ready for whatever embarked on her lawn at this time of night in the quiet, orange orchard of Tel Aviv.

Her gun was the first thing visible when the door creaked open and he swore his ninja almost leaped out the cozy, light pink pajamas she was settled in (he'd have to comment on those later) when she laid eyes on him. As always, the gun was pointed in his direction, the shakiness of her arms not going unnoticed and he flashed the warmest smirk he could give to her without breaking down. She was finally within inches of him, again.

"What have you been doing all this time, out here?" She cocked her head in a confused manner at him, peering intensely at the white flakes falling from above, onto his head.

"Well, Zee-vah..." Her name longed on his tongue, her stomach doing cart wheels to hear him say it again, "This here is called snow. It's a type of weather that places other than the desert get-"

"Tony." She interrupted him, glaring when she realized he was going to go into a whole discussion about what snow is. "Why are you here?"

"You know, you'd think I would get tired of hearing that question after the tenth time." He chuckled, walking up to the wooden stairs of where she stood, still staring at him. In his hand was a suitcase and he placed it gently on the stairs, unzipping the front compartment. Taking out a hat and gloves, he handed them to her and smirked, "Wouldn't want you catching a sniffle in this weather."

She took them, her fingers lingering on his skin for a moment and eyed him in an uneasy fashion. "I do not understand,"

"Understand what? It's sno-" Tony started to say in an annoyed tone, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Tony, I see that." She held up her hand, heaving out a deep sigh that she didn't know she was holding in her. The snow melted instantly as it hit her warm, soft, tan skin and she tried to hide the smile that appeared on her face for the first time in what seemed like forever. Hundreds of flakes floated down around her, the machine milking them out in seconds. "It is the holidays, Tony…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." He bent over again, pulling out a small, wrapped package from the same bag. "Happy Hanukkah."

Before she took the present from him, she wanted the answer to the elephant in the room…well, the elephant outside. Her brown orbs stared into his hazel eyes, deeply while she waited for the truth to come out. "I thought you had someone back home."

The smile on his face dropped immediately when he processed the words that came out of her mouth. _She knew_. "Wh- who told you?"

Ziva sighed, her arms folding tightly around her chest in a defensive stance. "Does it matter? Why can you not answer the question?"

"Because-" Tony rocked back and forth on his heels, his hand covering his eyes and continued down his face. Something he did whenever he felt uncomfortable. "Because it's not the same thing as…" He let out a groan, shoving his hands into his pockets while keeping the steady, rocking rhythm on his heels and pulled his hands back out into the open. "As- it's not the same as this." He pointed in between them, his face flushed from being flustered.

"Oh," That was all Ziva could mutter out, her arms tightening in the small space they had left against her breasts.

Tony shook his head, "It was casual- it…it really wasn't that big of deal." He was mumbling now and Ziva stayed silent, watching him become more flustered by the second. "There was no pah! There wasn't any fireworks!" He was pacing around her newly snow covered yard, hands shoved back in his pockets and she could see his fingers moving around through the fabric of his jeans.

 _His pants had ants. No – that was not it._ She stifled the giggle that escaped her throat and continued to watch him.

"She didn't zig when I zagged. She didn't appreciate the movies… hell, the arts, Zee. The fucking arts!" He held his hands and brushed them over his face. "God, Ziva. She wasn't you."

"Ohh," She was in shock now, the word slipping through her tongue a bit longer than before.

"OH? That's all you can say?" Tony was stressed now, something that always happened when he was trying to admit something to Ziva.

"I am sorry… she was not me?" She shrugged, still hugging herself.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry too." He walked closer to her, breaking the space between them, so he was inches away. "I've missed you so much, Zee." He brushed the hair that lay above her brow, behind her ear. "So fucking much." His fingertips brushed down her cheek, continuing down to the curve of her neck to hold her in place. Their eyes connected, her body quivering under his touch.

"Do not…. I cannot-"The tears formed at the corner of her eyes, "I cannot say goodbye again, Tony." Her voice was serious, lacking the cordiality it had minutes before.

"I'm not going to say goodbye again. I won't do that and I can't do that. Not again. No one is ever going to be good enough, Ziva. Why don't you get that!? No other woman can make me crazy, can make me lose my fucking mind… Christ, Ziva. I fucking lost it when I left you here and I tried to make it, tried to move on and think that maybe we had been through too much for there to be a forever, but nope. Tried. Couldn't. You're stuck with me now." His thumb brushed repeatedly against the crook of her neck, tears slipping from his eyes, mirroring hers.

"Tony… I…you know, I cannot have a happy ending." She turned her head to look away, his palm pressing against her neck to look back at him.

"Funny, years ago you told me that you didn't believe in them and now you're telling me you cannot have them? That's bullshit, Ziva and you know it." She could feel the anger rise in him through his tone.

"I-"She blinked rapidly, trying to speak, but was interrupted by him.

"Stop trying to act like we can't happen. We happened when Gibbs went to Mexico, we happened in Paris and you know damn well we happened in Berlin. Fuck, we happened here… a couple times! Right there on that couch, on that bed…" He pointed in through the house at the direction of the items he was referring to.

"Tony." She warned, trying to move away from him because this was becoming too much to handle and she wasn't expecting this…at least not right now.

"We happened, Ziva. If there was a way I could fight it, I would. But I fucking can't. I want this." His fingers smoothed down her neck and back up to hold her in place again at the crook. "I want us. I want little ninjas. God, Ziva. Give us a try, please."

She cried out, blinking away the tears that pumped out and down her cheeks. "I want to, I do. It's just…" She wiped at her nose, running from the emotions that engulfed her body.

"Just what?" He asked.

"I just cannot stop picturing you with someone else." She sobbed against him, her body trembling.

"Oh, Zee." He pleaded, cupping her face with both of his hands now. "I love you. Okay? I do. I love you and I'll tell you that every second of the day for the rest of my life if I have to," He smiled, eyes wet, trying to comfort her and stop the trembling. "She didn't mean anything, never even compared to how I feel about you. No one ever has, I'm serious. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Do you think I would have traveled five thousand miles with a fucking snow maker for just anyone?" She giggled, closing her eyes and taking in the feel of him close. "If you want snow, I'll make snow. If you want zillions of dollars, I'll rob a bank. I'll never stop trying, Ziva."

"I know," She glanced up at him, looking back down to his lips and back up to him. He leaned in slowly, smiling before he locked their lips, gently. He pressed his against her, tighter and moved in a slow pace that she set, not wanting to rush her into anything too quickly. Their lips moved in a slow unison for a moment, remembering the feeling of each other before diving into each other's mouths with their tongues. Her tongue caressed his bottom lip, entangling with his own tongue and he chuckled, remembering how inpatient his ninja could get. His hands found their way into her soft, brown curls and tugged gently, receiving a low moan that went straight to his manhood.

"Not yet, DiNozzo." Ziva warned with a flirtatious look on her face when she pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck for another passionate kiss that he was already starting.

"Can't blame me for missing this." He admitted, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him, so she was flush against his body. Each time she tried to pull away to giggle or admire him, he'd crash his lips right back onto hers. "No more being separated." He whined in between kisses.

The snowflakes were settling in against Ziva's hair, their designs glistening in the Israel moonlight above them. Tony swept his fingertips through her cascade of curls, brushing away the replica weather.

"Let us go inside… it is getting rather chilly, yes?" She pulled away, questioning as her arms were still linked around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the next two chapters!

xoxo Ashley and Mavic.

-x-

Taking a large spoon, Ziva stirred the containments of the metal pot that sat atop her oven. She tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot and turned the knob above the heated area to turn off the oven. Grabbing two bowls, she quickly maneuvered the noodles from inside the pot to each bowl, making sure that the second bowl had three times the amount that the first had. Carefully she took both of the bowls and set them down on the table in front of her guest.

"Hope I'm not getting you out of your routine with eating this late," Tony remarked, noticing the small portion she had in her bowl.

Ziva shook her head, sitting down across from him. "I tend to eat late snacks anyways, especially when I am missing home." She shrugged, beginning to eat.

Tony took a large spoonful, moaning in delight. "God, I missed your cooking." He quickly took another, another, and another.

"Just when I thought you couldn't eat any more like a pig…" She rolled her eyes in disgust, tossing him a napkin to wipe the cheese sauce off his chin.

He made a face, pouting before the realization dawned on him. "You just used a contraction."

"I am getting better with such things, yes?" She smiled, finishing her bowl of Macaroni and Cheese.

"Your English does sound better, accent is thicker than it ever has been." He smiled back, working to finish the remainder of his noodles.

"Is that bad?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope, I love it." He admitted, licking his spoon clean and grinned when she rolled her eyes again. "So, now my rugged and chiseled stomach is satisfied." He pat his stomach multiple times.

Ziva raised a brow, "Oh, is it?" she observed in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey," Tony pouted, lifting his shirt up. "I'll have you know I've got solid abs now, Zee-vah. I work out all the time. The ladies at the gym think I'm a trainer!"

Admiring the dad body that he still had, she snickered and nodded with a flirty beam. "I am impressed, mon petit pois. It is good to have a healthy heart, yes?" She stood up, putting her hand over the left side of his chest.

His stare at her was more serious than she had intended the conversation to be and she waited for his reply. "Wasn't beating until about 45 minutes ago." She stared at him in disbelief, still not believing that anyone could miss her _that_ much considering all of the terrible things she had caused in his life, let alone the appalling actions she had done in the past…most of which, he knew. Patting his chest lightly, blinking away the tears that threatened to shed again, she picked up both of their bowls from the table and placed them inside the sink. Sighing, she looked into the small living room at all of the boxes that lay on the sand colored, wooden floor. Tony followed her eyes, "What's with all the boxes? You try to take off before I got here?" He joked, the chuckle dying away when he saw the stern look on her face.

"No, those are Christmas decorations I bought." She told him, walking into the living room with him closely behind.

"Christmas?" The disbelief was written all over Tony's face. "America did rub off on you." He playfully nudged her, earning a shove back.

"I told you, I miss home." He could see the wheels turning inside her head, "I was going to set up the tree, but then I remembered I needed Schmeils help last year." She stared down at the large box, biting her lip.

"I'd be glad to help?" Tony shrugged, trying to offer what he liked to do the most, _help her_.

Ziva turned around, smiling as she gracefully unpacked a glass ornament from a box beside the tree box. "I would like that very much."

The next hour consisted of unpacking ornaments she had bought online while Tony unloaded the fake Christmas tree from its box. She watched as he tried vicariously to set the damn thing up and wondered why no one on Amazon had reviewed the tree saying it was a pain in the ass. So, while he worked on putting the tree together and fixed the layers together, she quietly filled the back pockets of his jeans with tinsel. Each time she would fill more of his pocket, he would turn around to see why she was so grabby with a smirk on his face. She would laugh it off, keep her hands in his pockets and kiss him to distract his mind elsewhere.

Once Tony was finished with the tree, he helped Ziva place the ornaments in a perfect spot. He smiled and listened to the stories she had when he watched her place small framed ornaments of pictures from her childhood onto the tree. His stomach hurting from laughing when one of the childhood pictures of the David family included a photo bomber in back of the little boy that Ziva punched after pulling on her pigtails. From then on during their decorating activity, Tony kept pulling at her hair and giggling like a child.

"Tony, that does not work with you." She hit him on the arm playfully.

"Why not?" Tony stuck his tongue out, pulling another piece of her hair in a gentle motion.

"Because I like it when you pull my hair." The evidence of torture was all over the smirk she flashed him, moving away to unpack garland for the tree from another box.

"Ohhhhh, so unfair, Zee-vah." Tony bit back, trying to keep his composure together and shake off the blood rushing down to his manhood.

"That's the point." She replied, placing the garland all along the tree. She was around the back of the tree and the garland would no longer move. She tugged at it again, realizing why there was no garland left when she heard Tony mutter "what the hell?"

Tony spun around, trying to figure out why he was attached to what seemed like a never ending garland line. "Did yo-" He tried to form a question, reaching inside his back pockets to discover numerous garland and tinsel. "Really, Zee-vah?" He threw her a glare as she kept pulling on the garland, a fit of giggles taking over her until the garland was finally around the tree.

"I told you before, you have a hairy butt." She continued giggling, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But this time, you had a hairy garland butt!" Her laughter was contagious to him and he joined her, kissing her in between.

"Last but not least," Tony pulled away, spinning around to grab the star off of the coffee table and handed it to Ziva. "The star!"

"I need to get a chair to stand on." Ziva commented and headed for the kitchen when Tony pulled her back by the arm.

"Right here, me lady." He surprised her by picking her up bridal style and getting closer to the tree. Raising his arms, he lifted her body higher into the air until she was at arm's length to reach the top of the tree. From there, she placed the star quickly feeling his arms shake and he lowered her back down.

"There, Christmas at last." She said, looking to his eyes as he held her close.

"I bought you Hanukkah gifts and you don't seem like you celebrate it anymore. What's up with that?" He wondered, pinching playfully at the skin he could feel on her sides.

"I do celebrate it. I am an Israeli-American. I want to celebrate both because I enjoy each of them. I ordered Christmas decorations two years ago because I wanted to still feel like I was in D.C. with all of you." She pecked at the crook of his neck, her lips tingling on his skin.

Tony groaned, "Trust me, there's nothing more I wanted than for you to be there with us."

It was almost midnight now and the silence that took over scared Ziva. He had set her down from his arms and they both resorted over to her couch, her legs resting over his lap. Her fingers were raking through his hair, longer than usual and she thought about asking him why he grew it out. But there still was too many moments missed from the past two years, an uneasiness that freaked her out.

Deciding to break the silence, she spoke. "Thank you for coming, Tony. Although, it breaks my heart that we cannot be at home."

He looked up at her, his hands continuing their massage on her feet. "Hey," One of his hands came up, his palm resting on her cheek as she looked over to him. "Wherever you are is my home."

Ziva stared at him in amazement with tear stricken eyes, "I should not be as lucky as I am to have you." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, lips gliding over one another.

-x-

If you do not like smut, this is the end for you. We hope you enjoyed our Tiva Christmas!

If you like smut, continue on to chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: M rated for light smut! You have been warned.

-x-

The living room grew to a scorching temperature as Tony and Ziva's lips smacked together, striving for the release that each other needed. Tony lowered his hands to her hips, gripping her tightly against him as explored his mouth in frenzy pace. Her wet tongue tracing over his bottom lip and across his teeth, he nipped playfully. She pulled away in surprise, lust clouding her vision and she pulled him up from the couch, taking his hands in hers and walking towards the bedroom of her childhood home.

"Oh," She pulled away from his fury of kisses as they walked, pulling him towards the hallway where a menorah sat on a small table. "I would have forgotten this." She giggled, grabbing a match from beside the menorah and lighting the first candle, leaving seven more. Closing her eyes, she grabbed Tony's hands and recited the prayer she remembered all too well from her mother before Tali had died.

"Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-heche-ya-nu ve-ki-yi-ma-nu ve-higi-a-nu liz-man ha-zeh" (Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has granted us life, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this occasion).

Tony lifted his arm, brushing his fingertips across her cheek bone and slowly drifted his touch down her arm causing a shiver to overcome her body. She opened her eyes, the heat from the candle no match to the heat her body was giving off and pulled him towards her bedroom.

A white, feather down comforter was sported on the bed amongst an endless sea of pillows. Some were encased in a maroon covering, decoration purposes and an added touch to the romanticism playing out over the course of the night. Once they had found their way to the edge of the bed, Ziva tilted her head, caught off guard by the yearning displayed in Tony's gaze. She had forgotten how it felt to be looked at that way, and not just by anyone… _by him_.

He cupped her cheeks with his palms, capturing her mouth once again and fulfilled almost everything she was looking for her whole life, and in this moment. His tongue grazed against her teeth before she allowed him to take over her mouth completely, the arousal setting in the pit of her stomach. He was anxious, she could tell by the way his hands slid down her body and gripped her perfect, round ass. She moaned as his hands traveled up again, settling on her hips and pulling her tightly against him, so she could feel his erection against her stomach. His mouth engulfed her, sending sparks throughout her body and an eager impatience that began to match his. She quickly made use of time, unbuttoning his shirt in a rapid pace while keeping her lips glued to his. He followed her actions, his fingers fumbling to find the edges of her shirt and lifted it over her head, throwing it onto the floor.

"You won't be needing these either," He mumbled in between breaths, his fingers hooking through the belt openings of her khakis, pulling them down swiftly over her ass and continuing till they were at her feet. She stepped out of them, placing her pointer finger under his chin and pulling him back up to meet her mouth. Her lips worked hungrily against his, the smacking of their feverish lips against each other, sure to be sore and bruised by the end. Tony's mouth moved south, tongue darting against her pressure point and she cried out in a moan. His lips sucked roughly while his hands brushed the skin of her stomach, reaching up to find that her breasts were bare. Tony groaned in delight. It had slipped past his mind the whole night that she wasn't wearing a bra, or rather that she was "barless". The memory of them stuck in the shipping container flashed through his mind, the gasp of Ziva awaking his conscious when his tongue traced across her left nipple then taking it whole in his mouth. He sucked, flicking his tongue against her sensitive bud and driving her to insanity. Continuing down, he lowered her panties with his fingers till they were at her ankles, pulling them off swiftly. She chuckled, moaning when his lips attached to her hips. "Oh God, how I missed this." He whispered with his mouth still in contact with her hips. Ziva smiled as she made her best effort to keep her composure.

 _She absolutely cannot wait anymore, it had been a few years since she last felt this release... here, in this same house with the same man. She had tried to find the release herself, but nothing would ever compare to the way this man made her lose her mind._ She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing it firmly in place and guiding him as he traced her body with his soft, moist lips. Once he was back on his feet again, his arms wrapped on her bare hips and her arms attached around his neck. Ziva found herself lost in his eyes, her head could no longer think clearly - thoughts driving her into an extreme ecstasy. She had never thought that this day would come once again, to feel his skin with hers, to have her mouth fully wrapped up with his - let alone see him, eye to eye... It was all surreal. Just when she felt like giving up on love, there he was, spiraling back in her life, bringing the treacherous effects of a twister.

He stared at her with so much devotion, his hand cupping her cheek and caressing it slowly. He noticed how her eyes turned watery all of a sudden, the embrace around his neck got tighter than before, as if she was afraid there would no longer be such a thing as tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, his smile full of warmth and concern.

Ziva wiped a tear before it even fell from her cheek and shrugged. "I love you, Tony..." She trailed off, her heart couldn't keep up with her emotions that were gripping at her organ. A faint smile spread across her face, her hand sliding upwards to hold his - the one that held her cheek. "I'm sorry I've never gotten to properly say this to you when I had the chance."

A tear fell from Tony's eyes, relieved that she was thinking the same way. He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Nothing could be more perfect than knowing that they were finally on the same page once again, and that no one - absolutely no one, could stop them this time from getting her the happy ending that _she deserved_ , that _they deserved_.

When they parted, Ziva heaved a sigh of contentment as she opened her eyes to meet with his as he spoke, "I know you do. And I hope you know I feel the same way - I never stopped loving you, Ziva."

He pulled her with him towards the bed, Tony lying on top of her. Her heart raced as he began to leave a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck up to her earlobe, his warm breath leaving shivers running through her spine. He pulled back for a moment to have another million dollar glimpse of her face. Both shared an intimate smile as he pulled the covers, now sharing the same heat.

"So, are you ready for your world to be rocked Ms. David?" He asked.

Ziva chuckled, remembering the old reference from three years ago. "That's not a question that needs an answer."

And with that, he descended his mouth to hers.

Her moans turned demanding and even more impatient than a few seconds ago, the feel of his cock rubbing against her thighs, definitely driving her to insanity. "Tony -" She whimpered softly, arching her back to him. He sucked and nipped at her collarbone, rest assured that these were all going to leave deep marks for the next few days. And she loved it - every single bit of it, a reminder that she was his forever. Ziva tangled her fingers through his hair once again, keeping him still, firmly in place, guiding him to different parts of her body that she would want him to also leave a mark on. His mouth tugging softly on her nipple, his fingers lightly grazing on her other one, teasing, groping - enough to make her face flush and every single nerve on her body in a delicious tingle. Just when she felt like she could burst into flames, she abruptly pulled his head from her breast and hauled his face to her. She poured out all her emotions as she pressed her mouth to his, her tongue desperately pleading for entrance. He happily complied by deepening the kiss, eager with so much passion, his palm cupping both sides of her cheeks in his favorite way.

Within a minute, she rolled them over until she was now hovering over him. Her untamed chocolate locks cascading down her shoulders. He found himself grinning as his thoughts drifted back to the time they were undercover as a married couple, almost felt like they were reenacting that special moment all over again.

"You know, how I've always preferred it on top?" She teased.

Tony beamed, his hands roaming down her hips to cup her ass. "That's not a question that needs an answer, either."

She sat upright as she pinned him down on the mattress with her knees. He groaned when her fingers glided on his chest and drew circles on it, tugging his chest hair playfully. He was still her bear, the hair on his whole body was just the evidence. Ziva leaned forward and left a trail of kisses on his jaw up to his earlobe, whispering Hebrew phrases that he couldn't understand yet, something that heads straight to his manhood. He groaned from the feel of her hips rubbing against his, and rolled them over once again. Within a flick of a finger, he was now on top of her, his unsteady fingers guiding her legs to wrap around his pelvis, positioning him through her entrance. She enveloped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As they did, he caught her arms from his neck and pulled them over her head. She arched her back once again, as he thrusts himself inside her. It drove her to insanity, her mouth could no longer fought the urge to release her moaning.

"Tony…" She moaned in a low voice, her eyes closed. "Ohhh," He hit inside her just right, her eyelids flickering from the intensity.

"God, Zee." He groaned, holding onto her legs to open her entrance wider as he thrusted. Her breasts bounced rapidly, her body moving at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Open your eyes," He pleaded, gripping her hips and staring at her beautiful face. When she did, he moved faster and faster as if her moans were his personal drive to thrust himself deeper and deeper until both can no longer contain such feeling. "I want to see you come." He admitted, his brown orbs speckled with gold from the dark desire he was feeling. He released her arms and had her nails scratch down on his back, her orgasm overflowing, running wild with no control. Her screams echoing off the walls of her childhood home, filling each of them with pleasure. When he released during a final thrust inside of her, her muscles contracting around his cock, he collapsed on her shoulder as the hair on her arms stood on end. She was delicately shaking, her orgasm slowly dying down. Both Tony and Ziva took deep breaths, she raked her fingertips down the small hair of his neck, caressing it gently. She whispered to his ear one last time before the night ends, a chaste kiss sealed on the side of his head. "Oh, how I missed this too."

-x-

The sun shone through the windows, glazing against Ziva's golden skin. A white sheet draped over half her body, the dips of her back visible with the exception of Tony's hand spread out across them. They both were encased in a deep sleep, exhaustion creeping over them after their second round of love making.

It was around ten in the morning, the Israel sun becoming hotter. A heavy knock on the front door awaking Ziva from her slumber. When it died down, she closed her eyes again and basked in the warmth of Tony's body sheltered around her. She smiled to herself as she remembered him pulling her body as close as it could possibly get, in the midst of his REM sleep. The knocking began to pick up again, at a frantic pace.

Ziva mumbled, something in Hebrew with the mix of what Tony believed was "Tony, someone's at the door." Stirring from his love waking him up, Tony sat up and heard the constant knocking that dwelled from the other side of the house. He groaned, kissing Ziva on the nose.

"Take my gun," She whined, rolling over and taking the sheets with her.

"Where is it?" He questioned with a large yawn, the knocking becoming louder. "Jesus Christ, who is this?!"

"I have one under the bed, behind the dresser, on the side of the dresser…" She listed off the places where she had kept a gun, Tony shaking his head at how stupid he felt for leaving her alone here when it was clear she always had felt under attack. Getting off the bed, he threw a pair of boxers on and slipped a white undershirt on. He unclasped the gun from the side of the dresser, leaving the room and a beautiful, sleepy ninja under the covers. Making his way to the front door, he held the gun at his side and slowly opened the door.

"Zivaleh, I was worried that someone had taken you. Whoever made this mess out here, I must alert the Israeli police!" The visitor turned towards the door, realizing who was standing there. "Dinutzo?!"

"Schmeil, Schmeil, the man of steel." Tony stated, lowering the gun at his side. "You scared us."

"I am sorry, Dinutzo. I did not expect to find you here when I came to pick up Ziva to go into town. I was worried when I saw all of this…stuff…" He gestured towards the snow on the ground, the machine still running.

"Oh… we kind of got busy last night and forgot to shut the machine off." The blushing on Tony's cheeks was visible as he saw all of the snow in the yard, obvious as to why Schmeil was in a fury of confusion.

"Tony, who was it?" Ziva called from the hallway, turning the corner and spotting Schmeil.

"Schmeil, oh my god!" The thought dawned on her, "I am so sorry. I completely forgot about our plans this morning." She embraced him tightly, Tony staring at her bare legs, her body covered by the dress shirt that he wore last night.

"It is alright, Zivaleh. I see now that you had an important visitor." Schmeil smiled, looking at how happy she currently was.

She smirked, leaning her head on Tony's shoulder. "Yes, I certainly did have a wonderful surprise show up in my yard last night."

"What brings you here, Anthony?" Schmeil gleamed, seeing the woman he had known for so long at an unbreakable peace.

"Couldn't stay away any longer from this one," He smiled and kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering for a moment over her wild, brown curls. "I missed her like crazy."

"I do not blame you." He grinned at the couple in front of him, "I shall be going now…" The elder man turned around on his heels, beginning to walk away.

"Nonsense! Would you like some tea or coffee? Tony brought Starbucks from Washington, it is delicious." Ziva offered.

"Well…" Schmeil turned around, debating whether or not he wanted to stay.

"You like scrambled eggs? I can cook up some mean ones…" Tony extended the offer.

"Mean? Do they bite?" Schmeil scratched at the few hairs on his head.

The couple laughed, "Oh, you Israeli's… I have to teach you the slang of Americans." Tony smirked, receiving a playful push from Ziva as she unlinked herself from his body.

"Come on, Schmeil. I promise Tony's eggs don't bite… They are very good, I must admit." She winked at him, remembering the first time he had cooked her eggs while Gibbs was in Mexico.

Schmeil followed Ziva into the kitchen, Tony closing the front door behind him. He watched Ziv and Schmeil walk into the kitchen, his heart fully content at the site. He would never get sick of the sight in front of him, Ziva clad in his shirt and ready for the day ahead of them.

 _She would be his forever ho-ho-home._


End file.
